Letting Him Go
by coco-loveshp-xoxo
Summary: Albus knows he will die. He has his affairs in order and was about as mentally prepared as he could be. The only thing left is to say goodbye...


Minerva sat at her desk, nervously grading papers while waiting for Albus to arrive. She prayed that he was safe and would make it back to safety. As time moved on, Minerva started to grow impatient and worried about both Albus and Harry, hoping nothing had gone wrong in their attempt to destroy a horcrux. She knew Albus has been cursed before while dealing with horcruxes, and hoped that history would not repeat itself.

Soon Minerva had grown so impatient that she could no longer focus on her task at hand, and took to pacing the room instead. Then Minerva could hear her door opening, and she turned around just in time to see Albus closing the door behind him. As he walked towards her, she could see that something was paining him, but before she could speak Albus broke the silence.

"Minerva, my dear, it is time to say goodbye," Albus spoke, flashing a small but sad smile.

Minerva could see the pain in his green eyes; she recognized the same pain growing inside of herself. She could feel her heart start to race, and tears start to well up in her eyes. A somber silence began to set in as Minerva tried to gather what was left of her shattered courage to speak, and Albus simply giving her the time he knew she needed. Eventually, she broke the silence with only two words, the only two words she could think of.

"How" she said softly, looking up into his eyes. "Why" she said even softer, almost sounding as if she was choking on the words she could not even grasp.

"Draco plans to kill me tonight," Albus said, then paused to look at her face just long enough to read her thoughts, " I know. He's so young. And has almost been a death eater a year now. I can only imagine the emotional harm it will cause him. But I have to let him. And you have to move on the best you can-"

"You worry about the boys emotional harm more then your own life." Minerva said, snapping at him and cutting him off before he could continue. Minerva expected Albus to retaliate, but he didn't. Albus could not let himself spend his last fleeting moments with her fighting.

So instead he said, " I will always love you. But I want you to be happy. I know our time was too short, but I hope you can move one instead of lingering on the all too few memories we have together. I too wish I could have worked up the courage to make you mine sooner. But I feared failure and rejection, and lusted after power too much back then. Minerva, I love you. I'm sorry I never had the chance to marry you, or even do things normal couples do. But I'm not sorry that my last few years of life were spent with you, because they were the best and happiest years. Oh Minerva, dear I love you so much."

Minerva looks up in time to see Albus completely break into tears, as he looks to Minerva to say something. She knows that she must, but feels that there is nothing words could ever describe her feelings to him.

"Please dear, I have to leave soon," Albus manages to breathe out in between the tears."

Minerva then chokes down her teats, and proceeds. "I think, no I know, that I, nor the rest of the wizarding world, will ever be able to forget what you have done. You have made so many sacrifices that no one should have to make, and you are truly the best wizard I've ever met. And I was proud to call you mine for the short period you were. You have made me a better person since the moment I met you, and will continue to for the rest of my life. Now if you must go, go now before I become tempted to make you stay here."

As Albus starts to walk towards the door, Minerva continues, " Go knowing I love you, and will always love you, but have peace knowing I'll move on. I'll be strong and I'll fight/ Know that I do this for you, but also for me. Know that I regret nothing. That our time together was the most precious of all."

After making an end to speaking, she leans up to her love, her best friend, her soul mate, confidante, and companion one last kiss before sending him off to meet his fate.


End file.
